Most people today carry mobile phones that can install separate application or “apps.” The proliferation of mobile devices and mobile operating platforms has spread quickly. The app collections and/or app stores connected to these mobile operating platforms continue to expand spectacularly. As a consequence, today there is a dedicated app for many places and situations. However, a large barrier to the usefulness of these apps is discoverability. In an example, although there might be an app for a particular transportation network (e.g., a rail network), if a user trying to travel on this transportation network does not know about the app, then the app cannot create value-add for the user.
Some app stores currently allow for browsing of apps by “category” or by “featured” (or curated) app sections to help discoverability of apps. These solutions are not personalized and are not relevant to the user's immediate situation. Some app repositories also apply recommendation engines that offer apps based on past app purchase history. While these offerings are personalized, they are also not relevant to the user's immediate situation.